


To Surpass A Goddess

by Zygella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond in later chapters, Enjoy this mess I guess, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm gonna try my best not to abandon this, Not set in any known Pokemon Region, Pink is a little shit, SU-Pokemon AU, THEY'RE ALL HUMANS, White Diamond is the story's elite four champion, Yellow-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Yellow is a 17-year-old girl who lives with her partner Shinx, while her mother, White Diamond, runs the Elite Four. She has a crushing expectation laid on her by her Champion mother, and she knows if she fails, she is subject to what monster her mother holds.Blue and Pink are close sisters who live with their friend's parents. When Blue meets Yellow by freak accident, she and her sister manage to insert themselves into her journey, much to Yellow's annoyance.However, as they travel together to collect the regional gym badges, a strange type of terrorism begins to grip the land, as friends and family begin to turn into monsters and run feral.Can the trio complete their journey and stop this strange occurrence without trouble?





	To Surpass A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm probably never gonna get through this whole thing because I'm bad as hell at keeping up with multi-chapter shit! But I'm gonna try hoohee
> 
> I'm a slut for Pokemon leave me alone. Don't even worry about it. This is a Human AU, so all the Gems are just humans here. Also, I'll be listing the Pokemon teams for certain people who appear in the chapters in the beginning notes so you guys have an idea of what the fuck is going on lol. 
> 
> YELLOW AND BLUE AREN'T RELATED. Yellow is White's daughter. Blue is the older sister of Pink. But they come from two different families okay. I'm sorry if you don't like Bellow Diamond or shit like that but this is a fic that's more Diamond-Centric. Yes, the other characters are in here, but less in the spotlight. Sue me.
> 
> Yellow- Shinx (female)  
> Blue- Popplio (male)  
> Pink- Happiny (female)  
> Amethyst- Trubbish (male), ?????  
> White- ?????

Yellow could never forget the day that White, her mother, dropped upon her the hardest, most stressful request of the world. She had taken her to a remote place, somewhere where no one would ever dare to trek, and showed to her the secret of her success of power. That monster… it haunted her, no matter the fact it would never hurt her.

 

Yellow was the daughter of the elite four champion, White Diamond. Everyone knew her mother. Everyone. Being the daughter of a champion was hard enough, but they didn’t know what she did. People knew of her mother’s team, what Pokemon she partnered with, except for one. The one that was the monster. A giant beacon of power and victory, that was what she saw that day. Then her mother told her, she never forgot the words,

 

“Prove to me that you can be my successor, Yellow. One day, you will have to battle my team, and you will have to battle us. Defeat this, and I will have no doubts that you are worthy of it.”

 

Yellow had been younger then. She had been terrified then. There were no people for miles, only dark shaded trees compared to the beast White held at her fingertips. Even being as young as she was then, she knew that White’s request of her was bound to end in failure. There was no way that should could defeat… this.

 

But Yellow couldn’t tell her mother that. She didn’t tell her mother that. She had, instead, nodded her tiny little head and now here she was. Seventeen years old, with her life-long partner Shinx in her arms, staring out the window of her house. The empty house. She’d always find herself alone in this big house, considering her mother always had something better to do.

 

“Shii?” Her partner purred, looking up at her with questioning eyes.

 

“Today, Shinx. We start today. I’ve decided this now. No more stalling. No more pretending that I can be satisfied to prepare here. This town… the other girls don’t understand. They run around so carefree with their partners, but they don’t have the quest we have. Will you accept this?” Yellow asked lowly, as if proposing a deal.

 

The small Pokemon in her arms let out an upbeat yipping sound. “Inx! Inx!”

Yellow gave the electric type a rare smile. Turning from the window, she returned to her room where her travel backpack rested on the neatly made bed. Her room was scarce, contrasting to the rest of the grand house, with only a bed, two windows, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. The floors and walls were clean with nothing adorning them. Only faint black marks against the beige painted walls where Shinx had lost control of her electric shocks when she was younger.

 

Taking one last look at the room surrounding her, she let go of Shinx, who landed softly on the bed, and picked up her backpack to sling over her shoulders. Clipped to her jeans was a single Pokeball, that belonged to her Pokemon partner. However, in her bag she carried a change of clothes, some potions and berries for Shinx, and some empty Pokeballs to capture new teammates she might encounter on her trek to the next town over. The next town was the nearest place that had a train, which she planned to take all over the region instead of having to walk the whole way. Her mother expected her to have rapid power growth, and god forbid she didn’t do what was expected of her.

 

Exiting the room, she walked down the staircase and exited her looming, empty house into the clear air of the town she lived in. Her house was on top of a hill, way away from the other citizens of the town, so she didn’t exactly have any friends to say goodbye to. Most of the times when she would leave the hill, she snuck off into the neighboring route past any of the other girls noticing. Yellow would watch them battle sometimes, or simply interact with their own partners, but as far as they were concerned, she didn’t exist. Perhaps it was better for them to believe that way.

 

As she began her trek down the hill, Shinx followed closely behind her. The sky was clear blue, with small clouds speckling the vast expanse. Something about today was calming, yet anxiety-inducing at the same time. So much so, that she became lost in her own thoughts as she continued walking.

 

“Shiii!”

 

Yellow heard the warning cry of her partner a little too late, and she slammed right into something-- someone, she realized as a gasp came from the object-- as she fell onto her behind, nearly missing Shinx, as she rubbed her head with a groan.

 

“Oh! Are you okay?” A gentle voice asked, and Yellow looked up to spot the girl.

 

“Yes, I am quite alright. I apologize for running into you, I was not… paying…. Attention.” Yellow began to trail off in wonder as she stared up at the girl looking down at her.

 

 _What the hell? What am I doing?_ Shaking her head forcefully, she helped herself up, ignoring the girl’s outstretched hand, turning briefly to check if Shinx was okay. The girl was peering at her, and Yellow found herself nervous under her stare.

 

“Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.” The girl paused, offering Yellow a bright smile. “My name is Blue! Oh, and here is my partner, Popplio!”

 

Yellow looked down at Blue’s feet to see said seal Pokemon hiding timidly behind her. Yellow could appreciate the experience of coming into contact with a rarer Pokemon.

 

“I see. Well… I suppose it would be rude of me to not introduce myself as well. I am Yellow, and this is my partner, Shinx.”

 

“Shi! Shii-inx!” Shinx bounded up and down happily, letting a few sparks fly off her fur.

 

Blue’s face lit up with surprise and recognition. “Wait.. Yellow? As in White Diamond’s daughter? You must have been living in that house on the hill this entire time and I somehow didn’t notice! Oh, it’s an honor to meet you! My sister, Pink, would be so mad if she knew that you’d been here with us the whole time!”

 

Yellow rubbed her arm uncomfortably at the outgoing nature of the fellow teenager. She hadn’t really had any experience with this type of personality firsthand. “Please, calm down. There’s nothing to be that excited about. I’m not my mother.”

 

Blue calmed down a little, noticing her body language. “Oh, yes, of course. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t make it seem like I was comparing you to her, but I’m sure you’re just as good of a Pokemon trainer as her.”

 

Yellow looked away at this, Shinx letting out a quiet whine as she nuzzled her leg. “Well, that’s what I’m setting off now to prove. I’ve stayed in this town wasting time long enough. It was nice to meet you, Blue, but I best be going now.”

 

The other girl visibly shrank, out of disappointment, Yellow noted with confusion. They’d just met, why would she care enough that her leaving would be upsetting?

 

“Oh.. okay. Actually, my sister and I were going to head over to the next town in a few as well. If you’re going that direction, maybe we could accompany you?” Blue asked shyly.

 

“Well… I suppose just to the next to--”

 

“BIG SIS! BIG SIS!” Came a higher pitched voice, starting the two girls.

 

Blue laughed sheepishly. “Ah. That would be my little sister, Pink.”

 

Pink, who Yellow noticed looked a bit younger than Blue, ran over, brimming with immense energy as she bounded up and down in place. “Blue! Amethyst has a new Pokemon and she’s gonna let me battle her! Come watch!”

 

Blue raised an eyebrow. “But what happened to travelling to the next town over?”

 

Pink shook her head. “That can wait for like, ten minutes! Come on, finish talking to your stranger friend and come watch!”

 

Pink didn’t give her older sister a chance to reply before the hyper girl ran off again down the road, Blue sighing after her. “That’s Pink for you. Hey, it wouldn’t hurt you to watch with me, right?”

 

Yellow grimaced. “I really… should be on my way…”

 

“Shin! Inx!” Shinx suddenly piped up from the ground, sprinting off in the direction Pink had ran off.

 

“Wait! Shinx, come back here, we need to go!” Yellow yelled desperately, to no avail. The small Pokemon was already around the corner. She sighed, body sagging in some sort of defeat. “I guess I’m staying to watch.”

 

Blue giggled, clapping her hands together. “Wonderful! I wasn’t going to force you, but it looks like little Shinx decided for the both of you.”

 

Blue turned and started off down the path, Popplio right behind her, while Yellow strayed slightly farther behind the pair. Something about her initial reaction to meeting the girl set her on edge. Sure, she didn’t have much experience with other people in general, but… she’d just been completely captivated for a split moment that she almost forgot to speak. What was that? What?

 

The two made it to where Pink and the other girl, Amethyst, were standing at opposite sides of a standard battle court, Shinx on the sidelines, her bottom sat down firmly in the dirt, intent on watching. Yellow rolled her eyes at the Pokemon, scooping her up from behind and holding her in her arms instead.

 

“I hope you’re ready for my new Pokemon, Pinkie!” Amethyst taunted from the other side of the court with a smirk.

 

“Of course we are! Happiny, let’s go!” Pink called from the other side, tossing her Pokeball up in the air, and Happiny came out.

 

“Happiny, huh… Strangely fitting.” Yellow mumbled to herself.

 

Amethyst laughed. “Hope we won’t confuse you too much! Let’s go, put on a show!”

 

She tossed up her own Pokeball, and out came a Trubbish, much to the confusion of Blue and Pink.

 

“Trubbish? Are you pulling a prank? You’ve had Trubbish for you entire life! This isn’t a new Pokemon!” Pink complained from her side of the court, stomping her foot.

 

“This is no prank, sista! Come on, have the first attack!”

 

Pink grumbled. “Fine! Happiny, use pound!”

 

“Piny!” Happiny listened to the command of her trainer, her small hand glowing white as she advanced towards the enemy Pokemon.

 

Amethyst’s smirk widened, as well as the smirk on the Trubbish’s face. “Dodge it and use leer!”

 

Something about the move she called out stirred something in Yellow. _Hold on…. Trubbish doesn’t learn leer, does it? Yet this one can use it? What’s going on here…_

 

The Trubbish dodged as Happiny ended up using pound on the dirt where it once stood, and used the move instructed. Pink groaned.

 

“Happiny, use copycat! If we’re lowering defenses here, it’s going to be equal!”

 

Happiny followed the request without question, but gave Amethyst and her partner an opening to attack.

 

“Trubbish, scratch!”

 

 _That’s not a Trubbish!_ It all made sense in a single moment to Yellow then. Trubbish couldn’t learn these moves, and the reason that it could now was because this wasn't a Trubbish. There were a few Pokemon she knew that could take the form of a different Pokemon.

 

“That’s… oh boy. You sister’s in for a nasty surprise the moment her Happiny manages to land a hit on that thing.” Yellow remarked with a sigh.

 

Blue turned to her, still quite confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just watch.”

 

As the poison-type Pokemon advanced towards the Happiny with its trash arm poised, Pink screeched another command to the normal-type.

 

“Quick! Retaliate with pound!”

 

In a blur of movement, both of the small Pokemon ended up hitting each other with their attacks. Both parties skidded backwards with the impact, Happiny somewhat struggling to recover while Amethyst’s Trubbish suddenly began to almost glitch out and flicker. Suddenly, it wasn’t a Trubbish anymore. In its place stood a tricky little black and red fox, a smirk still plastered on its little snout to match its trainer’s.

 

“Zorua’s ability, Illusion. It’ll disguise itself as the last Pokemon in your party and only wears off after a hit has been taken. Trubbish can’t learn those moves, which gave me red flags right away. This Pokemon is a psychic type’s worst nightmare.” Yellow stated bluntly.

 

“Ooooh… Zorua is so cute though!” Blue said with a squeal.

 

Yellow sighed again, shaking her head. This girl was sickeningly upbeat and cheery. Shinx was practically falling asleep in her arms, and she had places to be. She’d seen the gimmick, and Blue and her sister were otherwise engaged. So, she proceeded to do what she was best at. Slipping away and acting like she wasn’t there at all.

 

“Shiiiiiinx…” Shinx yawned with almost a whining undertone as she had walked a good distance away from the battle court and down the road.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that. You weren’t even watching anyways.” Yellow remarked.

 

“Inx, inx shiiii!” The Pokemon still protested.

 

“What, Blue and Pink? They’re busy. We have to get started on our journey. Mother has expectations of me, and the last thing I want is to disappoint.”

 

The blonde teen yelped suddenly as Shinx let out shocks against her body, wiggling out of her hold and plopping to the floor with almost a pout. Yellow rubbed her arms with a growl.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

“Shii-ii shinx.”

 

“They aren’t my friends! I barely know them and they barely know me! You know it’s just been us for most of my life, even if they were my friends I wouldn’t do a very good job at being friendly! Come on. We’re going.” Yellow snapped, walking past.

 

As she walked, she didn’t hear Shinx following her. Anger pushing itself even further to the surface, she whirled around with her lips set in a snarl, only to have her fire die immediately when she saw who had been watching. Blue and Pink stood nearby, Shinx looking between them and her with a knowing look. Suddenly, Yellow felt very… exposed.

 

“I… I didn’t mean it like that… I…” Stuttering on her words, she cursed herself inwardly. Her journey hadn’t even really begun yet, and she’d already been snapping at her poor partner!

 

But, to Yellow’s surprise, they didn’t seem to care about what Yellow thought had been rude.

 

“Have you… really been alone so much?” Blue asked softly.

 

Yellow managed to regain her composure and went back to her formal, business only type stance. “Of course. My mother has the Elite Four to guard, and it’s not like I have a father to speak of. She’ll call me sometimes, asking about what I’m doing and how Shinx is doing. But, if anything, my solitary life is more of my fault. I could have been traveling and training years ago, but I didn’t. I’m going to fix this mistake now. It’s what she expects of me.”

 

Blue and Pink gave her sympathetic looks, which made her feel some type of way and she didn’t like it.

 

“We actually understand that. We live with one of our friend’s parents, because we have no real parents we can speak of. But we’ve always had each other, something you never had to take advantage of.” Blue replied with a downcast look.

 

“Hey! What if we traveled with you? Big sis needs to start her journey too!” Pink suggested with a grin.

 

Yellow’s lips settled into a frown. “Did you not hear what I said earlier? I don’t know how to be friendly. Travelling with me would most likely ruin your own experience.” She said with a sniff.

 

“Shiiiiiiinx…” Shinx protested against this.

 

“Well… I could be your rival! You wouldn’t have to necessarily be nice to me then.” Blue offered.

 

Yellow’s face scrunched up at this. “Why would you willingly offer to be treated poorly? You both have a crazy sense of what’s right and wrong. I’d have to decline that.”

 

“Well, even if you decline my offer to be rivals, I still can’t just let you keep on travelling by yourself with what you’ve told me.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Pink added on.

 

Yellow sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, pinching the bridge of her nose while her electric-type partner started bounding on the spot with excitement. Pink’s little Happiny jumped from the younger girl’s arms and started playing with Shinx on the ground, seemingly having a great time.

 

“See! Our Pokemon really like each other! Don’t be mean and separate them!” Pink pushed.

 

“Oh Pink, don’t start guilt-tripping now.” Blue scolded gently, eliciting a pout from the young girl.

 

“No, no… I guess it’s alright. For a little while, at least. I have a set goal I need to get to, the quicker the better. I might end up moving too fast for you two.” Yellow relented finally.

 

“YES!” Pink shouted, startling the crap out of the blonde teen.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel coerced.” Blue asked with concern as she watched Pink dance childishly with the two Pokemon on the ground.

 

“It wouldn’t kill me to have human company for a bit. But the moment you guys become too slow for me, I’ll have to depart.” She paused, looking the two over a bit. “You don’t have your backpacks with you. I can wait here for a bit while you grab your things.”

 

Pink shot up straight, grabbing the teen’s arm forcefully and pulling. “Nope! You’re not going to just stay here, you could run off on us! You can meet our family!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, let me go you hyperactive brat!” Yellow shrieked as she was somehow pulled along by the smaller, younger girl.

 

Blue watched her younger sister drag the unsuspecting teen down the road, back into the heart of the town with a fond smile, shaking her head. “Oh Pink…”

 

She turned to see Yellow’s Shinx and Pink’s Happiny still with her, staring after them with amused confusion. Then, they both looked up at her. She briefly wondered if she should let her Popplio out of his Pokeball, but decided against it, as the poor thing seemed to be extremely shy around new people and Pokemon. Plus, he couldn’t walk very well, an unfortunate quirk of his own.

 

“Come on, you two. Let’s make sure your trainers don’t get in a cat fight of their own.”

 

The two Pokemon followed closely behind the light-haired teen, Happiny behind Shinx in single file line, as they walked back to prepare for their unfolding journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server link: https://discord.gg/sQvZRZE
> 
> Aaaaanyways.... whew. 3000 words for the first chapter? Zy you can barely hit 1000 words sometimes! Are you sure you can keep up with this?
> 
> ....Perhaps
> 
> We shall see
> 
> Leave a review, maybe? I want to see if anyone actually gives a shit about this fic


End file.
